Get him back
by blonde n' raven lovva
Summary: Draco cheats on Harry after Harry leaves he misses him what happens when Harry realizes he is pregnant.will Draco find him?can he win him back?
1. Chapter 1

Cheater cheater

Harry & Draco have been together for five years;they live a happy life in a gorgeous apartment right near the leaky cauldorn.

Harry came back home after his day at st. mango,Harry is a well appriciated healer and his beloved boyfriend Draco is working at the ministry of magic.

Harry;being the sweet boyfriend he is stopped at a nice,conservative restaurant to get Draco some food,he of course didn;t forget the chocolate ice cream Draco loved so much and so he apparted home.

"Draco,hey Dray where are you baby?"

Harry called into the house when he got no answer he assumed that Draco was late today so he left the food on the counter and climbed up to his room, nothing prepared him to what he would see there...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -cheating bastard

Harry couldn't believe his eyes on _his _bed was _his _boyfriend of 4 years and he was pounding into another man who was writhing and panting and … hey were those tears? He hadn't cried in years he hadn't cried since the Weaslys and Hermionie died a year rafter the war at the exact same day as his victory,they had a party and were ambushed people thought he would be depressed but he knew Ron and Hermionie weren't really his friends they just used him,the only ones he missed were the twins Bill and Charlie but why was he pondering the death of his friends there was something much more painful in front of him,Draco was now moaning "Blaise" his boyfriend was calling someone elses name for f's sake!

Tears now slowly falling down his cheeks Harry made his way downstairs he wandlessly summoned all of his possesion into an ebony trunk and then he sat there waiting for Draco he wanted to confront him to tell him he knew and to leave Harry knew he shouldn't be so calm but he didn't find tears crying on a cheater Harry was a strong person and he will survive,he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was now getting dressed he knew having an affair with zabini was wrong but he couldn't give up his slytherin playboy routine he really truly loved Harry but he was a Malfoy they were meant to be cold-hearted bastards .

Besides he really hated being so smitten and sappy and that was how Harry made him feel,he was so happy,energetic and sweet it made Draco want to gag and hug him together,so being himself Draco chose the easy way and resorted to cheating he was sure Harry would never notice anything as he always took showers after his 'meetings with Blaise.

And even if he didn't harry was as oblivious as they come , so satisfied though a little guilty Draco apparted out so he would come back in looking as though he'd just came from work just in case Harry was at home.

Coming into the house he found Harry on the couch looking cool and distant,well maybe he had a bad day...

thank you for the reviews I,ll try to write longer chapters and I'm glad you like it.

I was thinking on writing a Harry/Edward fic, what do you think? And yes I know my punctuation is awful but English is not my first language. Please answer the poll.

Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Harry darling,how was your day?"

Draco came in and asked _he's asking me how was my day how was his? How is zabini doing? _ Harry thought furiously "oh hello Malfoy,how was your meeting with Zabini?" Draco paled ,then he turned red,then green and back to pale again"Harry please I didn't mean it, I love you so so much" I thought I loved you too but apperanlty you love me so much that you went and slept with another behind my back,huh?

Harry's voice was scarily calm as if he had something blocking hid mind as if he was blank and erased. Draco began to feel very guilty what if Harry would never forgive him? What if he never took him back? Draco would never forgive himself for that.

Seeing how calm Harry was made Draco hope, apparently he didn't deserve such luck because suddenly Harry's mask was ripped and Draco could see a world of pain in his beautiful emerald eyes. The pit in Draco's stomach was growing Harry's eyes now glistened with pearly tears "i trusted you,after I lost everyone and everything I had I thought I had you , but I don't I don't have anyone and you know what? I don't care" harry shouted I wish you a good happy life with Zabini I'm not coming back, and if you planned on it which I'm sure you didn't don't come looking for me".

With that said Harry left.

Draco remained alone in the cold house the house which they endlessly argued about as,as Harry wanted a nice sunny flat in hogsmead and Draco wanted a posh house near diagon alley,of course he ended up winning.

But now was not the time for such thoughts,Draco had to make plans how to get Harry back after all everyone makes mistakes ,right?

Wrong.

People make small foolish mistakes like getting drunk in a bar they don't go cheating on the most beautiful and powerful boy in the world but Draco would win Harry back,he simply had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry,broken and hurting decided to take mattres into his own hands. So thinking for a few moments he had a plan.

For now he'd go to a hotel then he'd go to gringotts to check the list of houses and manors that he inherited and which were spread worldwide.

He couldn't understand how he was coping he was supposed to be sitting on the floor and crying his eyes out but instead he was making plans,why ? He had just lost his boyfriend for hell's sake! He apparted to Victoria's hotel which was a very grand and beautiful hotel in Harrys oppinion though it wouldnt pass dracos test,_why are you thinking about him idiot? _His inner voice asked_ did you forget he __**cheated**__ on you? _No I didnt but hello do you expect me to just forget him? I loved him,still do I think,oh no am I actually taking to my **inner voice? **

So is our precious little Harry going insane? The answer is no,yet. As he reached the reception (is this what its called) earning appriciative stares from both men and women around the lobby he asked for a suite for 3 days the receptionist handed him his keys and with a soft good night he was gone.

**Good god thats a fine creature you created there congradulations.**

The receptionist thought thinking of harrys eyes and watchimg him walk gracefuuly up the stairs.

Up in his room harry was trying to fall asleep and failing now,in the dark his mind kept replaying draco moaning blaises name ,how could he do this to me? Harry thought I gave everything I had to himm and this is what I get? He couldn't understand it. And so his lovers moans in his ears the great almightyy harry potter started sobbing.

What do you think? Does this count as longer? What about my harry/edwaed fic should I publish it?

Thank you so much for the helping critisicm I know I should get a beta ,wish I could by I can't (pout) now be good little kids and review

love you all


	6. Chapter 6

First of all id like to apologize for the last chapter it wasn't supposed to be posted and it wasn't spell-checked I fixed it,sorry.

Now on with the story we go... yea

a few good miles away from harry Draco lay in his bed eyes wide open,he had no tears but the guilt was eating him from could he do this to harry? He was an awful person and an awful boyfriend& of course he was insane seriously who in there right mind would choose Blaise zabini ,who wasn't exceptionally good looking and was nowhere as good as harry in bed & of course there was the fact that harry was the boy-who-lived and who would dare cheat on_ him ? _Draco could now remember competing with dean Thomas on Harry's heart,harry of course was oblivious to it all but the competition was there harry was his prize a trophy it made Draco feel bad to think about him like that. He was sure dean would never cheat on harry or treat him like a trophy he knew dean dean would have worshiped harry and that he would've cherished him forever , but harry chose Draco ,why?was he some kind of masochist? _Hey whats happening to me?comparing myself to a mud-muggleborn?have I really sunk that low?did I just think muggleborn he's a mudblood,mudblood mudbllod mudblood_ draco repeated for good measure'he now realized just how harry had rubbed off on him, people had always said how hw had rubbed on Harry making him more devious and knew better though he knew harry was meant to be in slytherin and that his devious nature was a born trait ,he was a son of a marauder after all,but no one should know that people should think Draco had molded harry into a different person,it gave him more was tired of thinking ,he tried desperately to fall asleep but to no avail,he tossed and turned in the cold empty bed which was as cold and empty as his heart,

harry was s gone and so was the warmth.

Finally burying his nose into harry s pillow (which now had a whiff of blaises unappealing scent)

he inhaled and found himself calming down.

The scent,harrys oh-so-intoxicating smell the one Draco found extremely arousing et calming and comforting filled his nose,his mouth,his lungs. Harry always smelled like vanilla with a subtle undertone of warm cinnamon and fresh mint,every night Draco would sleep his nose in Harry silk-soft wonderful hair or in the warm crook of his neck,he was currently squeezing the life out of the pillow wishing for the real thing,which he would have,don't ever doubt


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Whats up ? How are you doing? I don't know if I should say sorry for not updating 'cuz I was pretty quick but whatever I'm now on a flight so I had to pack and was very busy...on with the chapter we go:

Harry woke up the next morning and his first urge was to puke,never one to resist his urges Harry ran straight to the bathroom, after he finished throwing his insides out he wondered why did he even throw-up I'm probably shaken and disgusted by Draco ,Draco he thought and immediately the memories surfaced up, Harry shook himself he wouldn't cry , not again.

Stepping into the bathroom wandlessly cleaning the toilet Harry took a deep breath and looked at the mirror looking back at him was a blotchy tear stained face , eyes wide and nose red, during his time with Sirius the man had tried to heighten his self-confidence he did achieve something but everything was lost now, harry really didn't look his best after crying Harry didn't' want to go into angsty thoughts so he quickly washed his face,brushed his teeth wiped the tears.

He still felt dirty and disgusting , Harry decided to take a nice long morning bath,he hadn't had those in ages, he had to take quick showers so Draco would have time to fix his hair in front of the mirror with no 'interruption' now Harry started realizing how much he had sacrificed for Draco it started with little things like giving up his long baths (unless Draco was inside with him but that wasn't calming at all) and ended with much greater things but now wasn't the time to ponder it . Harry opened his trunk and looked for something comfortable,he didn't find anything only poncy,itchy shirts heavy,annoying blazers and pressed trousers,harry remembered why,

beginning of flashback.

Harry had just agreed moving In with Draco or actually,living together he was very excited and nervous about it,he was thinking of a small warm apartment with flower-beds and a garden,of morning kisses,shared showers and holding hands on top of the kitchen counter .

Draco had thought differently though,harry of course gave in.

he remembered going into his new house , his old school trunk in his hands he expected Draco to run over,hug him and help him carry his trunk and organize his stuff in the designed and custom made closet but instead Draco came up to him ,he did give him a peck on the lips , but then he ordered harry to open his trunk . Draco then took to throwing his clothes on the floor he scrutinized them then he sneered at them and then he told harry they were going shopping. Shopping was torture,harry had decided after hours of standing still of pulling clothes on and off and arguing wit h Draco, harry was the casual kind of guy he liked t-shirts and jeans,Draco wanted silk and other expensive materials in conservative,posh designs,he had gotten his way again.

Harry wasn't used to submitting,but whenever he started complaining,Draco would give him a sweet smile a kiss or a soft "don't you love me?" and harry now understood that Draco was a perfect player,his words were sweeter than honey,but his acts were acidic and dangerous. Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed that before,well apparently the saying 'love is blind' appeared true to heroes too.

Harry now remembered hanging all the new clothes which he didn't like in the Italian closet, he rememberedDracoo throwing his clothes into the fire then kissing him and whispering 'you look like a malfoy nowyou'ree mine, I love you' harry then thought that having Draco say these words was worth it all,he was wrong.

End of flashback

it pained harry to think of that so he decided to go down town and find some food,his stomach was grumbling.

Gracefully gliding down the steps smiling at everyone on his way,passing the lobby in soft steps and five minutes later he was out and about,looking for some comfort food harry found a McDonald he happily stepped in relishing on the smell of greasy meat,he hadn't smelt it for years too,Draco didn't like muggle restraunts and he'd get a heart attack if he saw the amount of grease _why are you thinking about that jerk again? Get n with your life! _His inner voice chastised , harry ordered a large mac-burger,some fries and soda and then he proceeded to munch heartily.

Now thinking more deeply about the future harry decided to 'bring sexy-harry back' he wanted to seduce,to amaze,he wanted to be free and to be himself and in order to do that he'd have to go shopping but now he's going to do it _his_ way and his way contained no silk or posh designed. He finished his meal smiled brightly at the smitten waitress and left.

Harry needed money and he needed it now so he took a cab to the leaky cauldron ,nodding politely at people and goblins harry went to griphook's booth he asked for their special credit card,it worked in both wizarding and muggle world. He got it,he then asked for his list of homes and his business bill,he'd look at them after the shopping trip he planned well...on with the shopping we go.

Do you think harry should go for emo/punk or just cute t-shirts with funny statements and jeans?wife beaters anyone? How 'bout vintage? Make your choice and put it on your review,thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

To all of the wonderful readers! I won't be updating 'till Tuesday but on Wednesday I'm putting up my first Harry/Edward story!

If you have ideas to what should be written on Harry's t-shirts please write them

thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello dear readers how's it going? I know I promised to update on Wednesday but my beloved laptop broke down and I couldn't. I asked my best friend for fanfic advice,she said I should write a disclaimer but why should I when I own harry potter... oops just woke up from a very pleasant dream,well on with the chapter...

Finally having a lot of money in his pocket harry decided that his shopping time has come. He was going out there and he was doing it big time. Looking at his preppy button down harry frowned, time for t-shirts. He entered a muggle mall went into a store not even looking at the name of it (so un-Draco-like) he started pulling t-shirts off the racks harry decided to go for nice fitting little sexual found a lot of them going into the fitting room he started trying stuff on a green shirt that said 'have some cock and a smile' looked particularly good on him he also got a black and purple 'gays just wanna have fun-which consists of shagging hotties' he found one that made him smile it said 'boy wonder (his wizarding nickname) and in bed in little letters another one said 'gentlemen prefer brunettes he also found a cute 'your not bisexual just greedy' (thanks siriusly sirius) and it was so true that he had to get it he got many more and so satisfied with his choices he went for pants . Harry tried lots of pants short,long and all kinds of fabrics ,but it seemed like the blue jeans flattered his already perfect ass (that's not Harry's thinking I'm a mind-reader, I read the cashier's dirty mind,ha ha) her got a few skinny's and a few shorts and then he decided it was time for accessories. His choices ranged from watches to cuffs and collars he got belts and sunglasses paid and was finished with this store. Harry left the store wearing a black shirt that said 'human incubus' in bold red letters and snug black jeans. Judging by the looks he got,he was quite drool-worthy. He went and bought pajamas and a bathing suit in one store abd then it was time for shoes. Harry had gorgeous black boots ha got from Fred and George and that Draco said were too common and barbaric you see they weren't dragon-hide and didn't cost too big of a fortune. Shaking his head at the thoughts Harry entered the converse shop,he got high-top ones black,green,purple,blue,red and mixed some chucks and converse boots and then he left leaving the now-gay-cashier gaping (Harry thought he was shocked at the amount of shoes he got,but his fellow receptionist could see a tiny little buldge in his pants) . Totally excited Harry got some vans too ,checkered black and more the greatest thing his gay-genes had given him was an insatiable love for shoes. Happy and satisfied harry stopped at a fish-and-chips stall, ordered some and sat down. Taking the possession sheet he got from grip hook Harry began his search for a new home. He decided he wanted to leave England for good but not Europe looking at the large assortment of homes world wide he searched the Europe section,he needed somewhere muggle wizarding communities were small and easy to trace. He found that he had a big apartment in muggle parts and decided that he will check it out tomorrow to see if it was decent and if it needed redecorating he also found out he had a small building really close to the apartment,maybe he'd open some business. Looking at his watched and seeing it was late Harry took a cab to the hotel reminding himself to get a car,this wasn't going to be cheap if Harry had no taste for pricey clothes he did have one for cars,for now he was just Happy with the clothes. 1

Draco was far from happy,the pillows and sheets lost the smell of Harry in the two weeks he wasn't there,the smell was the only reason he hadn't burned them after his night with Blaise. Sure he'd cheated before it wasn't the first time but he never had the gall to do it on their bed so now he was burning the sheets and pillow cases in a flurr of incendios and though he would never admit it his eyes were gleaming with unshed tears,sniffing just a bit he changed the bed set. No sign or smell of Harry was in the room except for his wardrobe suddenly filled with hope at finding something that belonged to his beloved boyf-ex _the one you cheated on,remember?_ Draco's mind had no mercy but he really didn't deserve any. He was now walking to the closet, the weeks since Harry left were a marathon of looking for him and for signs of him so Draco had no time to check the wardrobe,but now exhausted an desperate for just a whiff of that godly scent Draco was driven to the closet he saw no clothes in it apparently Harry took them all. _Why would he ? He hated those clothes with passion,why did I make him wear it anyways its not like he didn't look good in his own clothes,he looks good in __**everything **__his mind chided,even you couldn't pull off those hand me downs of his and his glasses but he still managed to look pretty edible in those too. Why did I change him?_ Harry was a perfect being he didn't need to be changed but Draco changed him,he had broken him,when he couldn't stand pondering anymore Draco continued to look through the huge wardrobe, 15 minutes later he found a box at the top shelf under the box was a black bag that seemed distinctly familiar but Draco would take care of it later,he now had a box to open. Opening the box and already smelling the tantalizing smell,Draco closed his eyes and breathed in. opening his eyes his jaw dropped in shock at the content...

well that's it for today, I hope you enjoy it. My best friend said my story is lame and that I should leave it . It made me feel pretty bad but I don't want to abandon it.

Thank you for your reviews (I appreciate the advice,maybe I'll add Draco/dean flashbacks it sounds like a good idea) my Harry/Edward should come out soon, it was erased so I have to retype it.

Thanks again,blonenraven


End file.
